


Без масок

by Sky_Lynx



Category: Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad is good, Drama, Gen, Good Is Bad, MK Conquest, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23295709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_Lynx/pseuds/Sky_Lynx
Summary: Альтернативное окончание сериала "Смертельная Битва: Завоевание". Рейден - не тот, за кого себя выдавал. Шанг Цунг и Куан Чи пытаются понять, что делать.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Без масок

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Wolf in Sheep's Clothing](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/571399) by Erik-in-CT. 
  * Inspired by [Волк в овечьей шкуре](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23315248) by [Rebis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebis/pseuds/Rebis). 



— Шанг!

«Шанг... Шанг... Шанг...», — повторяют тёмные своды пещеры, где беглец зализывает раны после нападения Тёмных Священников. Шао Кан — как его называть теперь? — обвёл их вокруг пальца и нанёс превосходный удар. Чуть меньше опыта, чуть меньше везения — и непредусмотрительность стоила бы жизни им обоим.

— Шанг Цунг! — зычно произносит Куан Чи. Стены перешёптываются, где-то вдали от потолка отрывается что-то склизкое и бесформенное. Мышиный помёт. «До чего же докатился великий маг», — мог бы съязвить Куан Чи, не будь ему так знакомо это желание выжить — назло всем смертям и тиранам.

— Что тебе нужно? — от дальней стены отделяется тень в изорванных алых одеждах. Шанг Цунг хромает к нему. Его руки потрескивающими полосами обвивает странная магия — Куан Чи ни разу не видел, чтобы Шанг Цунг к такой прибегал. Это не сила, сотканная из страданий тысяч украденных душ — это нечто куда более древнее, незыблемое и опасное.

Если бы чудом выживший шпион при дворе Императора не донёс Куан Чи, чем обернулся не-такой-уж-простофиля Рейден и какая участь постигла смертных воинов, он бы потратил на эту загадку много времени. Драгоценного времени, потрать секунду не так — и лишишься жизни.

— Защитник снял маску, — говорит он Шанг Цунгу. — Рейдена никогда не существовало.

— Я знаю, — измученное лицо Шанг Цунга остаётся бесстрастным, только в глазах теплятся угли пожирающей рассудок ненависти. — Знал с самого начала. Повторю ещё раз: что нужно тебе, Куан Чи? У тебя новый план? Или новый хозяин, который указал тебе на моё горло?

Куан Чи привычным жестом складывает руки на груди, игнорируя боль — нападение не прошло даром и для него тоже.

— Я хочу узнать, что предложит мне настоящий Защитник Земного Мира, если я помогу ему.

Шанг Цунг закрывает глаза и запрокидывает назад голову — не та реакция, которой можно было ожидать от великого и безжалостного архимага Внешнего Мира. Что-то рвётся из его груди, и своды пещеры затихают, готовые подхватить слабейший намёк, который им даст Шанг Цунг.

— Как ты понял? — Шанг Цунг, наконец, берёт себя в руки. — Как ты понял, что им был я?

Куан Чи прислушивается и по наитию проверяет, не мелькает ли в гнилой пустоте ночи чья-нибудь аура. Император мог послать своих чудовищ проверить, достаточно ли они мертвы.

— Чтобы выдавать себя за Защитника Земного Мира, Шао Кан должен был убедиться, что настоящий Защитник не вмешается и не испортит планы. К примеру, держать его при себе, живым и беспомощным, — Куан Чи не удерживается от усмешки. Он бы оценил такой план, если бы этот план не был удавкой и на его шее тоже. — Сперва я думал, что настоящий Защитник гниёт в подземельях дворца. Но всё оказалось намного, намного интереснее.

— Ты не ответил. Почему — я?

— История в обмен на историю, — ухмыляется Куан Чи. — Если хочешь знать остальное.

— Идёт, — сухо кивает Шанг Цунг.

— Идёт?.. Ты не собираешься со мной торговаться? Я тебя не узнаю, Шанг. Но как угодно. На тебе всё ещё есть след от той древней магии, которой владеют те, кого коснулись Старшие Боги. Такие, как я, чуют её особенно хорошо. Этот след никогда не исчезает полностью, что бы с вами ни творилось. Когда мы встретились в кобальтовых шахтах в первый раз, я смог его разглядеть, но — проклятье — не смог узнать. Куан Чи испускает досадливый выдох. Этюд завоевания можно было бы сыграть по совершенно иным нотам, если бы он всё понял вовремя. — Вероятно, в тот момент навязанная тебе магия была слишком ослаблена и не смогла его скрыть. Затем — души. Ты знаешь, что у меня была прислужница, которая не узнавала Рейдена, говоря, что Бог Грома выглядит не так? «Нет-нет, это не он, у него чёрные волосы и сердитое лицо, если не узнать его получше».

— Что ты с ней сделал?..

— Отправил обратно. Подумал, что огонь Не-Мира выжег её рассудок. Что?..

— Глупая, опрометчивая девочка, — стискивает кулаки Шанг Цунг.

— Не ожидал, что тебе есть дело до кого-то, Бог Грома.

— Они звали меня Богом Бурь.

Куан Чи кивает. Ещё одно утерянное звено. Все думали, что традиция изменилась со временем. Слово туда, слово сюда... 

Дьявол кроется в деталях — ей помогли измениться.

Раны ноют от сырости пещеры. Сюда бы — хоть пару тёплых углей, но Император изжарит их на костре, если они попадут к нему в руки живыми. Шао Кан обманул их всех, как последних глупцов, и сейчас наслаждается триумфом. Как умно было выдавать себя за недалёкого завоевателя, чуждого интриг. Воистину, то, что такие легковерные слепцы, как они, ещё живы — лишь прихоть судьбы.

Даже у подобного положения есть свои плюсы, усмехается Куан Чи, отгоняя тяжёлые мысли. Со дна можно только подняться.

— Теперь твоя история, Шанг, — напоминает он.

Шанг Цунг какое-то время молчит, и лишь глаза выдают, как много чувств его обуревает.

— Я оскорбил правила Старших Богов. Остался без божественных сил. Разделил силу со смертным, чтобы он мог выиграть Смертельную Битву. Шао Кан убедил Старших, что лгущий Защитник — угроза для равновесия. Защитник, который ни на что не годен, мешает намного меньше... Старшие Боги обрекли меня, когда вынесли приговор. После этого... было лишь вопросом времени, кто из господ других миров подоспеет первым и наденет на меня ошейник.

Лицо Шанг Цунга бесстрастно, и Куан Чи вздрагивает против воли, когда кулак мага вдруг обрушивается на стену пещеры. Ни слова, ни возгласа — только тяжёлые звуки ударов и треск костей.

Когда он наконец поворачивается к Куан Чи, его руки так же алы, как и рукава его одежды.

— Шао Кан успел первым, — выдавливает из себя Шанг Цунг. Его лицо скрыто волосами, и Куан Чи не знает, смеётся он или плачет. — Сделал меня марионеткой, убил всех, кто знал, и занял моё место.

— Но души, — не понимает Куан Чи. — Твоя магия! Зачем давать такую силу?..

— Души? — шипит Шанг Цунг. — Души его цепных псов, которые держат меня на грани утраты рассудка? Вся магия, которая у меня была, была дана Шао Каном. Я мог использовать её только так, как угодно ему!

Куан Чи делает шаг назад — это один из тех немногих раз, когда ему не по себе. Соперник, которого он почти уважал, оказался фальшивкой.

— Что ещё ты хочешь узнать? Шао Кан уничтожил всех, кто знал слишком много — для него никогда не было незаменимых. Старшим Богам плевать. Я нарушил приказ на последней Битве и проиграл бойцу Земного Мира. Не ради него — ради шанса. Я дал шанс смертным победить и понять, что тот, кто выдает себя за Защитника — лживая тварь и их худший враг.

Шанг Цунг презрительно усмехается и поднимает к лицу окровавленные руки — так, словно он видит их в первый раз.

— Они не поняли, — шепчет он. — Они не поняли...

Пещера подхватывает его последние слова и с шуршанием передаёт от камня камню.

«Поняли... Поняли... Поняли... »

Куан Чи качает головой. Тот ли это союзник, который принесет пользу, а не увлечёт за собой в небытие?

— Если бы я узнал раньше, всё могло быть иначе.

— Не могло. Ты не помогаешь тем, у кого ничего нет, Куан Чи.

Куан Чи смеётся — все они говорят одно и то же.

— Вот как? А что же я пытаюсь сделать? У нас — общий враг, и мне есть, что тебе предложить, если ты согласишься на мою цену. Я знаю, где найти воинов, и я знаю, кто согласится ударить в спину. А ещё я слишком давно не пробовал вкус мести.

— Не говори, что ты — тоже не тот, за кого себя выдаёшь, — во взгляде Шанг Цунга — тени и недоверие. Пусть.

— Мой дорогой Шанг. Я — демон из Не-Мира. Это всё, что я есть, и всё, кем я когда-либо буду.


End file.
